


Visionary: A Missing Scene

by thea_zara



Series: Teen Wolf Season 3 Missing Scenes [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s03e08, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 'missing scene' from early in the episode Visionary.  Beware of spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visionary: A Missing Scene

Derek walked out of the school and right into one of the last people he wanted to see right then. "Laura... Hi."

She was smirking and looking at him, and he knew, just knew, she'd been listening while he talked to Paige. "A triangle, little brother?"

"She made the deal, I just took her up on it." He said, trying to step around her and this whole discussion.

"Right, but see, you and I both know you've had enough music lessons to be able to play at least three or four real instruments that were laying around that room, not to mention the very nice piano I know Mom donated to the school last year."

"So." He said, pushing past her, knowing that wouldn't end the conversation.

"So, why didn't you?" She asked, head tilted to one side as she turned to follow him.

"I just didn't want to." 

"So you show off all those oh so special macho basketball moves, but don't want to be seen as girly enough to play a real instrument?"

"That wasn't-" He started, before she grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Right, pull the other one, Derrie." She said, knowing full well how much he _hated_ it when she called him that.

"It wasn't." He insisted, looking around for anyone who might see before continuing. "She's good, but she's still learning. I didn't want to show off." He finished, blushing slightly, and hate hate hating her for pushing him to explain.

"Aww, how sweet." She said, and then made kissing noises before giving him a shove and running towards home.

He let out a growl of frustration and then went running after her just like always.


End file.
